


No Regrets

by TheDarkShadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: After a year of no communication, Bokuto sees Akaashi with a child while going around the mall.





	No Regrets

Bokuto and Kuroo were going around a mall near their University. The two Vollyball players ended up going to the same university and joined the same Vollyball team. 

"Maaaan, it's been a year since I saw Akaashi," Bokuto complained. "If I only knew where he moved I would have asked him to come to our University."

"He suddenly switched to home school for his senior year, didn't he?" Kuroo asked as he glanced as some displays for knee guards and wondered if he needed new ones. 

"Yeah and he stopped talking to....me......" Bokuto trailed off before grabbing Kuroo's arm. "Kuroo, isn't that....." he said as he pointed at someone looking at a Display. 

"Speak of the devil," Kuroo muttered. 

"AKAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Bokuto yelled and immediately ran towards the younger. 

Akaashi, who didn't think anything interesting would be happening that day, jumped when he heard his name and slowly turned around which caused Bokuto to screech to a halt. In front of Akaashi was an attached baby carrier with a little baby barely a year old by his estimate wearing a green baby beanie. 

"Akaashi?"

"B-bokuto-san?" Akaashi replied in shock. "What are you doing here?" 

"I go to the University just across. You?"

"Same...."

"I didn't know you had a little brother," Bokuto ventured as he walked up to him and offered his finger to the baby that he discovered had the most curious golden eyes.

"He's....not my brother. He's mine," Akaashi said.

Bokuto froze and looked over at Akaashi. "W-who's the mo--"

"Father," Akaashi quickly corrected. "And he doesn't know," he admitted. "And I'd like to keep it that way," he added. "Now if you'll excuse me, Bokuto-san, I need to go."

"Aka-akaashi wait!" Bokuto called out but was too late as Akaashi shuffled away. 

"That was cold," Kuroo said as he finally caught up to his friend. 

"You know the strangest thought just came to me," Bokuto said, still a little stunned. 

"What is it?" 

"I think that kid's mine." 

* * *

Akaashi sighed as he reached his apartment. He didn't expect to see Bokuto when he had gone out, he didn't even know that they went to the same university. 

He supposed he had been out of touch more than he had expected when he suddenly left Fukurodani to be home schooled for his final year. 

As he removed his shoes and put down his bags, he thought that it wasn't really planned that he would pursue home schooling. He then glanced down at his son who was looking up at him. He smiled. Fate just had other plans for him. 

"Alright Ryu, let's get you down," he said as he removed the carrier and moved inside the small apartment to put his son in his little crawl area with some toys. Immediately, Ryu went off to his favorite toy owl and started nibbling on it. 

"Ah I forgot to get you a new teether. Maybe tomorrow, alright?" he asked with a sigh, still smiling as he watched the baby move around. 

"Be good. I'll make some dinner," he said as he removed the baby's beanie, revealing silver and black hair. 

If Bokuto had seen that he would have put two and two together immediately. After all, the boy was a stunning copy of his father. Akaashi was just glad that the former thought wasn't the case.

Making dinner for both him and his son, Akaashi had zoned out. He was about to mash some squash when he heard the doorbell. 

"Hai!" he called out before he turned off the stove and washed his hands before going to the door, wondering who would it be at that late time since there was class the next day. 

He opened the door and froze. 

"Bokuto-san...." 

* * *

"Akaashi, I need to see him," Bokuto said as soon as the younger opened the door. "Please. There's just something I need to know."

"I-it's late Bokuto-san and I'm busy--"

"Just for a minute! Please!" Bokuto begged, clapping his hands together. 

Feeling uncomfortable but knowing it was inevitable, Akaashi stepped back. 

"Thank you, Akaashi!" Bokuto said as he removed his shoes and came inside and immediately saw the baby playing with his toy owl. Silver and black whisps out for him to see. "I knew it. He's mine, isn't he?!" Bokuto asked. 

"......I didn't want to trouble you during your first year in the university and--"

"You should have told me, Akaashi! I would have helped you!" Bokuto said as he walked up to Ryu. "Hey there buddy," he greeted with a wide smile. 

"Ryu.....his name is Ryu." 

"That's a nice name," Bokuto said as he crouched beside the border of the play area. "Ryu, you wanna come to daddy?" he asked. 

The baby looked over at the new voice and squealed before crawling over to Bokuto who immediately picked him up, causing the child to giggle. 

"That's right! I'm daddy~" Bokuto said happily as he nuzzled the baby who laughed louder. "I just knew it!" 

"How....?"

"I knew you wouldn't leave me for anyone, Akaashi," Bokuto said with a smile.

Akaashi sighed and chalked it up to Bokuto's unbelievable intuition. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Bokuto-san?" he asked. 

"Sure, but I need to use your phone. I have to tell my folks so we can figure this out!" Bokuto said. 

"Under the calendar," Akaashi said. "And please put him back in his play area," he requested. 

"Awww. Alright," Bokuto said as he put the baby down and handed him his owl plush again to distract him before spotting the calendar and walking over to use the phone. 

Akaashi tried to listen in, but Bokuto's voice was too hushed and the younger wondered if they were in trouble. He did find the irony in the scene though. Him, Bokuto and Ryu in the same house, something he thought would be impossible. But here they were and here Bokuto was , wanting to be part of their lives. 

He was happy. 

* * *

"Talked to my folks and they're excited to meet Ryu. You think you two can come this weekend?" Bokuto asked. "How do you even manage classes?"

"Baby sitter. Some other college kids that want to make some money volunteered during the times I have classes," Akaashi said as he placed the food on the table and removed his apron. "It's a tough schedule but we manage," he said before walking over to Ryu to put him on his lap. 

"So how old is he?" Bokuto asked. "I'd try to do the math but it just made me dizzy."

"Almost a year. 10 months," Akaashi answered before spooning some mashed squashed he mixed with some milk and blew on it before feeding it to the happy baby. "He's got your happy constitution you know. That made it easier to take care of him," he mused as he watched Ryu chew. 

"Well I'm here to help now!" Bokuto said happily as he settled in a chair across Akaashi and helped himself to the food. "We're going to be a family. I'm so excited!"

Akaashi chuckled. "You always are." 

* * *

Things got better after that. Bokuto's parents moved closer and Akaashi was able to drop off little Ryu there before he went to his classes and he and Bokuto picked him up after classes. 

The two of them moved together off course and with the help of Akaashi's parents, they were able to find an apartment that was not only bigger, but more baby friendly than Akaashi's old one. They too were glad that everything worked out for the two of them. 

* * *

Things fell into place for Akaashi. He and Bokuto finished University on time and graduated without problems. After his Graduation, Bokuto proposed and they got married in Winter near Christmas, just after Akaashi’s birthday on the 5th. 

It was after this that Bokuto insisted to have another child which Akaashi, then already also a Bokuto and now just went by Keiji, agreed to and soon Ryu had a brother....and another the following year. 

They decide to cap it off after that. Keiji also said that he would personally castrate Bokuto if he asked for another one. 

With three kids, Bokuto and Keiji had their happy family. And that was the best thing Keiji could ever ask for. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> It's a brain fart story so I'm sorry if it all seems so rushed. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
